Pokégames: これはエンドですか (Is this the End?)
by Misnum
Summary: Let the annual Pokégames begin! When 12-year-old Zorua gets chosen as a tribute for the 23rd Pokégames, it is all she can do to survive in the harsh arena. There are killers among them, killers thirsty for the blood of their fellow tributes. Will she survive? Or will she die trying? (Please review!)
1. List of Tributes

**District 1**

**Male: Raichu**

**Female: Mincinno**

**District 2**

**Male: Salamance**

**Female: Emolga**

**District 3**

**Male: Skarmony**

**Female: Mightyena**

**District 4**

**Male: Rampardos**

**Female: Ninetales**

**District 5**

**Male: Golduck**

**Female: Linoone**

**District 6**

**Male: Hyedrigon**

**Female: Persian**

**District 7**

**Male: Heracross**

**Female: Froslass**

**District 8**

**Male: Houndoom**

**Female: Chikorita**

**District 9**

**Male: Nidorino**

**Female: Nidorina**

**District 10**

**Male: Drapion**

**Female: Sandslash**

**District 11**

**Male: Riolu**

**Female: Zorua**

**District 12**

**Male: Scizor**

**Female: Lumineon**

**District 13**

**Male: Staraptor**

**Female: Pidgeotto**

**District 14**

**Male: Croconaw**

**Female: Gardevoir**

**District 15**

**Male: Manectric**

**Female: Eevee**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_It had been 22 years since Arceus created the vicious, bloody Pokégames, where one male tribute and one female tribute between the ages of twelve and seventeen are chosen from each of the fifteen Districts to compete in a fight-to-the-death battle in the arena. Thirty tributes go in. Only one district. Only one tribute survives per Game._

_"Let the 23rd annual Pokégames begin!" Arceus bellowed. The Pokémon in the stands cheered for the usual start of the beloved Pokégames._

_"As you know, each District will have their annual reaping. District 1 shall be having their reaping tomorrow, and each District the day after, until we have all thirty tributes!" The crowd went wild, excited to know who the tributes of this year's games were._

_"And!" Arceus yelled, quickly silencing the crowd. "To those who are the future tributes: may the odds be ever in your favor. Goodnight, and we'll see you tomorrow on location at District 1!"_


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Zorua woke to the sound of screaming._

_Judging by the sun, it was around midmorning: almost noon, when the reaping took one male tribute and one female from her District. She looked out the window to see a almost-perfect day. The sun shone brightly in the horizon, turning the sky pink. Almost the color of blood. _That's ironic_, Zorua thought, _especially with the Pokégames about to begin soon.

_She heard the screaming again. _Who could that possibly be? It couldn't possibly be Mother or Father: they've probably left to go to the Reaping by now. Or Zorkie... _she broke into tears. She couldn't think about her older sister without crying. Zorkie had died three years ago, sent into the Pokégames herself. She had put up a good fight protecting herself from the other tributes, but she had eventually had a bloody death, killed by the two Tributes of District 1. Her father, devastated by Zorkie's death, was like a shadow of what he had been. He never came home for long anymore, leaving for long periods of time, and when he did come, he only stayed for short moments before leaving again._

_She hadn't realized that she had already reached the doors outside until she ran straight into them. _Don't think about the past, Zorrie_, she thought, knowing that would be exactly what Zorkie would have said to her. She opened the door and stepped outside into the cool morning breeze. She would have been happy and cheerful if it weren't for the looming presence of the Reaping to come._

_Zorrie heard the scream again. _Is that from Purrie? _she wondered, instantly thinking of the young Purrloin. Like her, it would be the first time being put into the Reaping. If she was feeling anything that Zorrie was feeling, then she would be scared out of her mind. _I should check on her_, Zorrie decided, pushing the door open to Purrie's family's house._

_The room she came upon was a mess. Tables were tipped over, and chair legs lay in a heap away from the rest of the chair. _I guess Loin got angry again_, Zorrie thought, reminding herself quickly of Purrie's short-tempered brother. He would get mad at absolutely anything, and when he got mad, things tended to be broken by his rage. Nobody wanted to make Loin mad._

_More screaming. _It's definitely closer. Maybe it is Purrie. _She dashed into the room where she thought the screaming was. Purrie's room. In front of her was Purrie, bawling her head off. "Purrie?" Zorrie asked tentatively, afraid that she would start screaming again._

_"Zorrie? Is that you?" Purrie choked out._

_"Yes, it's me. What's wrong?"_

_"The Reaping, that's what's wrong! What if I get picked? I don't stand a chance out there!"_

_Purrie had said exactly what Zorrie was afraid of. There would be Pokémon in the arena that were much older and more experienced than them. She would be prey in there. Purrie would have even less of a chance, just having turned 12 last week, putting her as a candidate for the Pokégames. Neither of them would stand a chance._

_"It's okay. Our names are only in there once. The odds of them picking one of our names are very small. It'll be okay. Trust me."_

_"I know, Zorrie. It's just that it could happen."_

_"But it won't," Zorrie interrupted. "They won't pull our names out of that bowl. I promise."_


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_"You're sure?" Purrie glanced up at her, tears watering in her eyes._

_"I'm sure," Zorrie replied, rubbing against her, gently comforting her. "We'll be fine. Lopunny won't pull our names. I promise." Lopunny was the lady that pulled the names of the Pokémon that would be the tributes of each District. "We're going to be okay."_

_"You really believe that?"_

_"Of course I do. Let's go outside and have some fun. It'll take our minds off of this."_

_"Okay!" Purrie exclaimed, her energetic personality relighting in her eyes. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"_

_"Wait up!" Zorrie shouted, dashing off after her. _At least she'll be distracted for a while. And me. _Purrie's family hadn't lost a family member or friend from the Games. She didn't know what it was like to lose a sister. Especially one like Zorkie._

_Zorkie had been 15 when she had been chosen for the 20th annual Pokégames. Zorrie had been nine then. The day Zorkie's name had been called for all to hear was the worst day of their life. Her mother had cried, bawling as Zorkie reluctantly approached the stage, and her death. Her father had went in a rage, fighting to get to his eldest daughter, eventually being dragged away by five of the guards. He had been so mad. But Zorrie..._

_"Hey, reality to Zorrie! You there?" Purrie said, jolting Zorrie back to the present time._

_"Yeah."_

_"What do you want to-"_

_Purrie's ears pricked. _Something's up_, Zorrie thought._ Or maybe she's just insane. _Nothing seemed out of place. Then she heard it._

_BONG._

_It was the clock, its first strike of time._

_BONG. BONG._

_It continued to strike, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine times._

_BONG. BONG._

_Ten. Eleven. There was a pause._

_BONG._

_Twelve. The time for the reaping had come._


End file.
